¿Qué te tiene reservado el futuro?
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Aokiji deja viva a Nico Robin a los ocho años de edad, aconsejándole que se esconda el resto de sus días. A la par que curioso por saber lo que le depara a esa niña a la que el gobierno considera tan peligrosa.


**N/A:** Después de otro de mis repasos a una de las sagas de One Piece vengo con otro fic :) esta vez de Robin y Aokiji.

**Disclaimer:** Y todavía no he encontrado ese fic divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

><p>Cuando la dejó en ese bote le dijo que viviera el resto de su vida escondida. Era muy joven para enfrentarse al mundo sola, pero era la única salida que le quedaba si quería seguir con vida. Era demasiado joven para descubrir lo podrido y oscuro que era el mundo. Pero no quería terminar en manos de Gobierno no tenía más opción que vivir el resto de sus días siendo invisible.<p>

Volvió a su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Intentando olvidarse de aquella niña que se alejaba en un bote llorando. Como si con olvidarla él pudiera hacer que el mundo entero la olvidara también. Pero eso no puedo ser. La localizaron bastante rápido y el Gobierno tomó cartas en el asunto.

79.000.000 de berries.

Una gran suma de dinero que sin duda atraería a mucha gente. Tanto a marines y caza recompensas como a gente normal que quisiera cobrar algo de dinero. él conocía cómo de avariciosa podía ser la gente y si había dinero de por medio a la niña le costaría mucho sobrevivir.

Él siguió con su vida, como si todo aquello le resbalase, pero no estaba de acuerdo. La marina había terminado con una isla entera con la Bsuter Call y lo había cubierto de tal forma que los habitantes de Ohara parecieran unas personas horribles que iban a terminar con el mundo y los marines no héroes, cuando habían sido ellos los que habían atacado la isla sin razón alguna. Y tampoco había sido necesario el ataque al barco que llevaba a los inocentes de la isla por parte de Akainu. Era una persona que no le gustaba. Una persona a la que no había que conceder libertad no poder.

Tal vez el que Nico Robin estuviera viva era una penitencia para ellos. Así ella se vengaría por lo que le habían hecho a los habitantes de Ohara y acabaría con la marina entera. De tal forma que tuviera que ser reconstruida desde la nada y así podrían conseguir una marina mejor.

O tal vez lo había hecho por curiosidad. Para saber de qué era capaz esa niña. Qué llegaría a ser cuando fuera una mujer.

Por eso aún en la distancia, se mantenía informado de sus movimientos.

Al principio llegaba a algunas islas donde no decía quién era y pedía trabajo. Pero en cuanto descubrían su identidad el gobierno tardaba bien poco en recibir una llamada indicándoles la posición de la chica.

Nunca fue a buscarla. Porque tal y como le prometió, la próxima vez que la viera la capturaría. Aunque con los años se volvió más escurridiza. Cambió de bando y se fue con los piratas, cosa que le parecía el camino más probable para alguien con una recompensa tan alta. Y empezó a seguir el mismo patrón. Los piratas no se diferenciaban mucho de las personas que la habían acogido cuando era una niña. En cuanto veían que tenían a alguien de quién el gobierno iba a capturar de una manera o de otra la delataban o abandonaban. O por lo menos lo intentaban, ya que ella huía y no volvían a saber de ella hasta que ingresaba en otra banda.

Cuando uno tiene las cosas claras es muy fácil ver las cosas con frialdad. Nico Robin había aprendido que nadie la ayudaría jamás y que siempre tendría enemigos a los que temer. Por lo tanto el infiltrarse en una banda de piratas durante un tiempo hasta que llegara la armada y luego huir era un plan bastante sencillo. Mira desde cierta perspectiva Nico Robin les estaba haciendo un favor, gracias a ella estaban cayendo varias banda de piratas cada una más famosa que la anterior.

Hasta que hubo un día en el que simplemente desapareció.

Era una época en la que le había dado por ir por libre. Vendía sus conocimientos a cambio de una suma considerable de dinero y después desaparecía para volver a aparecer en otra parte del mundo. Siempre escurridiza, siempre sola.

Hasta que pasó un lapso de ciertos meses en los que no se supo nada de ella. Las malas lenguas decían que había muerto, pero él no lo creía. Si nadie sabía nada de ella era simplemente porque había conseguido entrar en una gran organización a la que no le importaba el gobierno o no le temiera. Un shichibukai a lo mejor, tal vez incluso un Yonkou.

Si Nico Robin entrara en una banda como esas el gobierno tendría serios problemas.

Pasaron los años con rumores que decían haberla visto en distintas partes del mundo, algunas veces hasta acompañadas. Hasta que hubo un momento en el que estaba claro que estaba viva, pero escondida. Hacía mucho que Nico Robin había aprendido a ensuciarse las manos para sobrevivir. Su técnica favorita era romper cuellos, espaldas y algunos huesos menos importantes. Su patrón de asesinato era único. Y fue dejando una rastro de cadáveres con su marca por varias partes del mundo. Pero nunca eran capaces de dar con ella.

Había llevado el momento en el que Nico Robin había aprendido de lo que era capaz. Y él había contribuido a que fuera una asesina tan buena y despiadada.

Y por fin, después de cuatro años sin salir a la luz realmente, reapareció. Como sospechaba se había refugiado en la banda de uno de los Shichibukai y había escalado puestos hasta ser la mano derecha y la segunda jefa de una peligrosa organización que había estado delante de sus narices durante muchos años y nadie había sido capaz de ver.

Y después se había unido a la banda que había derrotado a la organización. Ahí fue en momento en el que decidió intervenir. Nico Robin no podía seguir con su carreta de asesinatos sin pagar por ninguno de ellos.

Además, el capitán de dicha tripulación era el nieto de Garp. Una persona a la que admiraba mucho desde que ingresó en la armada. Así que, como gesto de buena voluntad o algo parecido, optó por poner en sobre aviso a la banda. Y luego, cuando la dejaran de lado, terminar definitivamente con ella.

Le sorprendió mucho lo que se encontró cuando por fin la vio. Después de veinte años ya no era una niña asustadiza de ocho años que lloraba porque todos a los que conocía habían muerto o estaban camino de hacerlo. Se había convertido en una mujer, hecha y derecha. Con una mirada al principio de terror, pero que luego dio paso a una fiera. Una mirada que no veía muy a menudo. Una que le decía que no iba a correr aquella vez y que iba a plantarle cara o simplemente matarle.

Pero al final no pasó ni lo uno ni lo otro. Y él tampoco la capturó. Sorprendentemente, se había ganado el cariño, al confianza y el apoyo de esa banda. Que la había protegido hasta la muerte, si hubiera habido alguna muerte. Se contentó con congelarla, sin matarla, para darle un susto a la tripulación, otra especie de aviso que lo que les podía pasar si seguían con ella.

No obstante, dio parte al gobierno. La banda de los Migiwara empezaba a subir puestos en la lista negra de la marina, y con Nico Robin en sus filas, subiría unos cuantos puestos más.

Su tercer encuentro fue en una fiesta. Después de que la banda de los Mugiwara la salvara y le declarara la guerra al gobierno y al mundo entero. El mensaje estaba claro, si alguien tocaba a Nicon Robin podía darse por muerto.

Incumpliendo su promesa de hacía veinte años se marchó dejándola con vida otra vez. Queriendo, una vez más, ver de lo que era capaz aquella niña que ya era una mujer que había vivido toda clase de horrores. La escuchó llamarle, pero la ignoró. Él era una Almirante de la armada, ella una pirata altamente peligrosa a la que había que matar. No tenían nada en común salvo un incidente en una isla que había desaparecido hacía veinte años.

No obstante, ese incidente les uniría en cierta forma para siempre.

* * *

><p>He querido reflejar mi... ¿amor? ¿admiración? En fin algo así por Aojiki, que es de los pocos marines que me gustan. Y de la peculiar relación que tiene con Robin. Me recuerda un poco a la que tiene Smoker con Luffy o la que tuvieron Garp y Roger. Enemigos que se respetan, aunque no es así del todo. Pero el que Aokiji la deje viva constantemente me encanta :)<p>

Me ha vuelto a pasar el no guardar el archivo, cerrar la pestaña y mandar a la mierda el principio del fic. Que me había salido muy bien por cierto, he intentado reescribirlo pero no me ha quedado igual (her perdido mucho tiempo llorando por mi estupidez).

¿Reviews?


End file.
